


Another Time Another Place.

by hoc_Latinum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Butts, Drama, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Look out., Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoc_Latinum/pseuds/hoc_Latinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grows up as a regular human and meets Draco later in life. What could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time Another Place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in the Guns 'n' Handcuffs fandom so I hope you guys like it!  
> This story is set in an alternate universe where there is no magic.

Harry stops working as his boss, Frank, steps in. Frank announces that Harry will be in charge of training his new co-workers for the next few days so he should put everything else down and focus on that.  
"What kind of training program do you have in mind?" asks Harry.  
"You need to make them all gay. You know that we require all employees to be gay right?" asks Frank. Harry never actually said he was gay, but he needed this job so he just smiles as his boss explains where they are and that they have been tested for any STDs.

The seven 20 to 25 year old boys stop talking as Harry enters the room. Harry doesn't speak as he spins the first young man around, pulls down his pants, and sticks a finger up his ass.  
"The rest of you should pair up and do the same." Commands Harry. Harry's finger puppet blushes wildly because all eyes are now on him.  
"One by one we are going to find out what makes you boys hard and then get you to work!" Shouts Harry.

As Harry pressed his lips to the young mans lips something doesn't feel right. Some kind of strange sound... Harry sits up and looks around the room. His alarm clock is making the noise. He lies to himself about his "strange dream". Surely it's just about getting ahead in the workplace and doing things he's not fully comfortable with... and the erection is just morning wood that happens by pure chance!...

Harry attempts to masturbate 4 times as he gets ready for work, but "normal" porn just isn't doing it for him today. Finally he leaves for work 10 minutes late and with only 3 bites of breakfast eaten. On the way he notices an older man on the side of the road. Something about the way his gray beard sits on his face strikes Harry. Suddenly he can't think. Where was he going? Work? Home? To Mexico? He can't put his finger on it, but something about this person does something to Harry that not even his dreams have ever done.

The man, unaware of Harry, lights up and finishes a cigarette to return to the bar he stepped out of as Harry stands dumbfounded. Harry's feet move as if it was something he had done a million times. As soon as the man was out of Harry's sight he ran after and followed him into the bar.  
"Excuse me. Can I buy you a drink?" Harry says without thinking out the situation at all.  
"What are you? A queer?" Replies the man. Harry laughs as if his life depended on it.

Getting close to this person is the most important thing Harry has ever done.  
"No. I just thought I could use a new friend. Sorry is that weird?" Harry says. The man looks deep into Harry's eyes for a moment before replying  
"Yes. A little bit, but I'm not going to turn down a drink. Even from a queer. My name is Draco." Says the man.

The two men talk for about an hour before Draco has to leave. Harry plays it cool and waits for Draco to head out the door before he leaves for work, but on the way he notices what way Draco is heading. Harry's feet move on automatic again. Eventually he snaps out of it and realizes he needs to get to work.

"Harry! Is everything ok?" Frank says as Harry enters. Frank has been waiting for Harry. He's probably tried to call Harry's phone and there's a worried look on his face.  
"Yes. I'm sorry. A friend of mine lost his dog and I had to help. Poor thing needs medication and I didn't have my phone with me. There's really no nice way to put it. I chose that over work here so I understand if I need to be punished. Um. Reprimanded." Harry says as he tries to keep all movement to a minimum. Frank has a soft spot for dogs and his face only grows more worried.  
"Did you find the dog?!" Frank asks.  
"Yes. The idiot is fine." Harry says.

Frank leans back and sighs "I'm just glad you are ok. I don't think you've ever been late so you can consider it forgotten." Frank says. Harry is starting to sweat over his lie. He's worried that Frank will want to see the dog or smell the beer on Harry's breath, but Frank just smiles and sends him to his office.

Even after Harry's nerves calm he just can't focus on his work. He just can't get Draco out of his head. 'What is it about that man?' He says to himself over and over. There's no answer he can find, but it doesn't really matter. He just wants to see him again. Harry realizes, as he dots his an "I" with a little bearded man, that there's just no chance of catching up with his work today.

Harry explains that he's just to shaken up after running around and worrying that the dog will die and just can't focus and that he will try to catch up tomorrow. Frank says it's no problem and Harry returns home with some doodles of Draco that folded up and pretended is work. As soon as he is home he starts making some calls.

"Hello. I'm Harry Fields from the F.D.A. Apparently a shipment of anvil mountain beer was contaminated so I'm going to need any contact information you have for anyone that may have had that today... Yes... Ok... Thank you." Harry says.

Harry slams the phone down. He never normally tells lies so his heart is pounding out of his chest, but it's working so well that he's starting to enjoy it. Harry picks up the phone again "... Hello."  
"Hey. Is this Harry from the bar today?" Draco asks.  
"Yes. I really wanted to talk to you again. I had such a fun time." Harry says.  
"Yeah that was fun, but how did you get my number?" Draco asks.  
"I might have gotten that bar closed. I pretended to be a F.D.A. agent so I could get your number." Harry confesses. Draco stays silent for a moment.

"That's pretty sweet. Am I that fun to talk to?" Draco finally says.  
"It's not just that... I want you." Harry lustfully says.  
"I see... I ain't no fag, but I'll fuck your ass if that's what you want." Draco says.

Draco agreed to come to Harry's house. He had cleaned it not long ago so there was nothing for him to do but wait. His hands shook with excitement. Did this mean he was gay after all? He spent his life running from these feelings, but he didn't care one way or another now. For all he knew he was just horny and frustrated and Draco looked like an easy target, but he didn't care. As long as he had Draco nothing mattered. Harry almost wished he had more time to wait because he couldn't believe it.

As Draco arrives as tells Harry to turn off the lights. Harry disappointedly does so. Neither men had ever been with another man. They awkwardly and slowly fumble with each others clothes. For a moment Draco and Harry both reach for Draco's pants and the clasp each others hands. Then they clench tighter and twist. They grunting. They hurt each other. Then as randomly as it happened it stopped and they let go.

Harry leaned in to Draco's chest. Breathing in his musk and brushing softly against his soft flesh. Then he leaches on to Draco's nipple. Sucking as hard as he can. When that isn't enough he bites.  
"That's good bitch." Draco whispers as he strokes Harry's head.  
"I didn't think men could lactate." Harry says.  
"You bit me stupid." Draco says.  
Harry continues his assault. Drinking in as much of the other man as he can. When Draco is finally dry Harry moves down to his penis. Lightly teasing the tip of his penis with his mouth and drooling down the shaft. Harry is excited by the powerful oder. He feels like he will cum from this.

Harry stops and looks up at the dark outline of his lover. "I know what to do." Harry says as he turns around to turn on his T.V. and set some porn on. With Draco now hard Harry turns around and gives him the ok and turns around to expose his booty.  
"Ram that meat stick up my pooper!" Harry shouts.  
Draco moves in, but misses Harry's shit hole in the dark and pokes Harry's grapes. Harry can no longer stand it and starts to cum all over his floor. Draco Doesn't wait for him to finish and assaults Harry's pulsating turd cutter with his manhood.

Unfortunately Harry didn't lubricate Draco's turd packer well enough and after the second thrust Harry's sphincter rips. The blood mixes with his uncleaned bowels and starts to run down his leg.  
"YEAH! RIP ME GOOD!" Harry yells as his now flaccid pecker flops back and forth.  
Draco picks up his pace hammering away at the now broken poo pocket.

"I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Draco screams as he blasts a glob of sticky mess into Harry's gaping man cave. Draco starts to slump over Harry for a moment, but to Harry's surprise he grabs Harry's head and pushes it to the floor. He must have something else planned. Harry follows his movements as his excitement and his erection grow.

Soon Harry has his head on the floor face up with his anus directly over. He thinks he can see an almost angry expression on Draco's face in the dark as he leans in to press his lips over Harry's broken taint. Draco blows in with all his might. After a moment of gurgling Harry's butt explodes over him with a mix of cum, blood, shit and beer-breath.

"You got some cleaning up to do, but maybe we can do this again some time." Draco says as he gathers his things.

The following day Harry calls in sick to work. It wasn't as hard as he though to get away with quite a bit of time because he needed his butt stitched. Due to the private nature of the injury he had an easy time making up something wild to tell his work place without them being allowed to find out if it's true. Harry was relieved he could finally focus on what he wanted. There was an odd lady working at the hospital that day. She said something about pumpkin juice that Harry didn't understand.

Draco was warming up a T.V. dinner recovering from his hangover.  
"Shit I think I burned it..." Draco mumbles to himself as he opens the microwave door, but it was still cold. Draco suddenly realizes his house is getting warm so he opens a window. As he does he notices a man that looks like Harry. Draco shrugs and turns are to see a fire. It's spreading very fast so he's lucky to be by the window. Draco watches his house quickly burn to the ground.

Harry picks up the phone.  
"Harry? It's Draco. I need a place to stay for a few days." Draco sighed. It sounded like he said this same line a hundred times.  
"Yeah You should come over and we can work something out." Harry says in the nicest voice he can manage. Draco shows up and explains what happened to his house he also explains that someone is messing with his family at the same time so none of them can help.  
"Well you're going to have to make it up to me." Harry says with a smile.  
"I can pay you about $50 a month." Responds Draco.  
"No. No. No. I want something else. I want your meat spear!" Harry growls.

After a few beers Draco has his pants off. Harry is happy to get the full view in the light this time. Draco's pale half hard weener contrasts his tan legs and chest. Harry rips off what he has, exposing his hard three inch prick.  
"Bend over bitch." Draco commands.  
"I can't do that. You ripped my ass and it needs to heal." Harry disappointedly explains.  
"Hey your not sticking that thing in me if that's what you think!" Draco shouts.  
"No I have another idea. I've been training my body and... You'll see." Harry slyly says.

Harry sticks his finger into his mouth and pulls out a glob of spit that he rubs on the head of his tiny shit stabber. Draco watches with awe as Harry slowly forces his finger into the tiny slit on the head of his flesh pickle. Soon the finger is all the way in.  
"I have to curl my finger a little because my cock isn't so long." Harry explains.  
"My turn." Draco says as he grabs Harry's hand and rips his finger out. Harry moan from his nail scraping across the inside of his dickhole. Draco crams a dry finger into Harry's dingus.

After Harry's cock is fingered raw Draco finally decides that it's time. Draco pressed his hard dick into the other mans dick and fucks his cock like it was a pussy.  
"I'm not ready" Harry whimpers in weak protest as the blood runs from his meat sword.  
"I don't give a fuck." Draco says and continues humping the small hole.  
"Slow down or I'm going to..." Harry tries to warn, but Draco has been waiting for this and plunges deeper bending his man pole up as the tunnel curves and allows Harry's cum to flow into him. After a few more thrusts Draco unleashes the mixture of cum back into Harry.  
"My balls. Take it out!" Harry shouts as the pressure builds inside him.

"Don't be a little bitch you fucking homo!" Draco spits in his face as he reaches down and crushes Harry's little nads. Draco cleans the mess up this time after Harry passes out from the pain.

Harry scoops a fist of lube out and tries to cram as much as he can inside his broken stink hole. He's desperate to get enough now, but he can't tell if any got in or if it all just fell on the floor as he fists his turd cannon. Either way Draco doesn't want to wait anymore. His mask is on and he's covered himself with patches of lube. Draco Reaches out and clenches down on Harry's saggy cheeks pulling them as hard as he can. Before either of them knows it Draco's head is inside Harry's anus. Then soon a shoulder slides in and another.

Draco teases Harry by sliding in and out a few times when his yogurt slinger reaches Harry's crapper. The thing that really gets Harry is Draco's moaning inside him. It's enough to make him cum, but Draco doesn't keep it up long enough for that. He moves further into Harry's gurgling chocolate tunnel. As Draco finally gets all the way in his foot slips and kicks out of Harry's ass crack before pulling it back in. "I have another man inside me." Harry whispers as he cums.

After the orgasm Harry's mind clear and he realizes what he needs to do. It's hard to walk with all the extra weight, but he bumbles into the room and finds the metal box. Draco is saying something inside him, but he can't tell what. Harry opens the lid of the box and rips the warnings off.  
"I knew this plutonium would come in handy some day!" Harry exclaims as he starts rubbing it on his feet and eating it.  
"We're going to die Draco! We're going to fucking die!" Harry screams as loud as he can in hopes that Draco can hear him.

Harry wakes from the dream to find Draco has left the house. "Out shopping." on a little note by his bed. Harry smells it and burns the way he draws his p's into his mind. With a deep sigh he finally gets out of bed and starts making some food for the both of them. This will be the first time they eat together after all.

Draco returns home and Harry sits him down for some home cooking. Over the meal Harry explains that he also has time to call up Draco's sister.  
"What about her?" Draco mumbles.  
"A touchy subject?" Harry wonders.  
"Well I've been told that she owes some people a lot of money. I don't like thieves Draco." Draco swallows hard and looks Harry square in the eyes. Draco finally opens his mouth after a long pause, but Harry speaks first  
"I want to fuck your ass, Draco... Or I'll call the wrong people." Draco wipes some sweat off his face and says "That's so romantic."

That night Harry has decorated the bedroom with candles. Draco is on the bed on his hands and knees. Harry takes a close look at the orifice his meat scepter will soon be blessing.  
"You haven't cleaned well!" Harry says to the blushing Draco. Draco starts getting up to wash himself, but Harry grabs him and says  
"I'll have to take care of it!" Draco whimpers as Harry plunges in to lick Draco's tight puckered dookie factory.  
"There good and clean!" Harry proudly says as he pushes his dick slowly inside.

Harry starts to thrust in the rectum, scraping the rim of his dickhead across the delicate anal walls. It's enough to make Harry wan to cum. Just then a bit of flesh falls off one of them from the radiation  
"Is that me or you?" Harry asks. Draco looks at it and says  
"What a crazy dream that was." Harry figures that it's a good time to switch, so he pulls out.  
"What are you doing?" Draco asks. Harry, rather than responding simply presses his turd miner slowly into Draco other hole.  
"OH MY!" Draco exclaims.  
"No. Don't. That's dirty" He weakly protests.  
"His body shows how much he likes it." Harry thinks.

Harry slowly and unforgiving presses all the way inside as Draco continues to protest.  
"I've never done it there. It's to big." He whimpers.  
"Just relax and let me show you how good it can get." Harry says as he rubs Draco's butthole with his finger.  
"I'm not ready." Draco says through clenched teeth, but Harry can see Draco's porridge gun getting harder as it flops back and forth with each thrust.  
"It's so tight. You really have never used it before have you?" Harry says, but Draco just moans softly and blushes. Draco can't hold back anymore and dribbles his man seed all over the bed.

The contractions from Draco's orgasm give Harry an idea. He sticks his finger into Draco's asshole only to immediately pull it back out of the quivering stink tube. Now with his finger covered in a greasy brown sludge he reaches over and draws a mustache on Dracos face. "What the fuck are... HUAG!" Draco starts to say, but the smell hits him. "FUCK MAN WHAT THE FUUUAAAAUUUP" Draco begins reching. The contractions are to much for Harry to stand and starts blowing his dick cream inside Draco as Draco throws up all over the place.

Harry had heard stories about gay sex, but this was much better than he ever expected. So much different than a vagina. They fall asleep in each others arms.

Harry is the first to wake the next day. He has to pull himself away from the crusted mess. Harry finally realizes there's no way around diapers now that he has stretched his ass so much. At the store he starts getting excited and has to hide his boner from everyone. He can't help thinking about all the things he knows that no one else could guess about him. Who could guess that he has his own sexy 66 year old man waiting for him back home. It's a shame that he's rotting in the bathtub, but at least the radiation is keeping things from growing on the corpse.  
"What a crazy dream." Harry thinks. Harry doesn't even know how to get plutonium.

Harry opens the door to a naked horny man with a healthy glow stroking his hard tummy banana. He looks at the diapers, then back to Harry's face.  
"Bend over." he commands. Harry walks over to the table where they left the lube in hopes Draco will put it to use and bends over. Draco yanks down Harry's pants and attempts to stick his pocket monster in Harry's crap tube, but Harry's ass is so broken there's no chance.  
"What the fuck man? I'm going to have to stick my hand in here and jerk myself off." Draco huffs.

Draco moves around and changes positions.  
"Oh wait... Here." Draco says as he starts humping. Harry can't tell what going on, but his little skin flute is responding.  
"Yeah fuck me you hairy fag." Harry shouts to provoke Draco. Draco responds by hitting Harry's mouth. Harry stays quiet and let's Draco finish. It doesn't take long before Draco pulls out and sits down on the floor. Harry looks down between his legs to see Draco, but just then he sees what Draco was fucking.

A black turd falls out of Harry. It's hard and smells horrible. It must be thanks to the bleeding from when Draco was clawing around inside his belly. Draco has cum inside it. Harry looks at Draco and explains  
"I can't let a drop of your cum go to waist like this." Harry grabs the turd and starts crunching down on it.  
"A part of you will always be in me, Draco." Harry says as he cums on Draco's harry chest. Draco hugs him after he's finished.

The next day Harry gets the call he's been dreading. It's work.  
"You have to come in soon. I know you had some trouble, but I really can't put it off much longer." His boss explains.  
"I understand. I'll be finished soon." Harry says with a tear in his eye and hangs up.

That night Draco lets Harry fuck his booty again.  
"You got such a tight money maker." Harry says as he slaps Draco's face.  
"You really think so?" Draco asks. Draco's one eye'd demon standing to attention.  
"Oh yeah baby. I could plow you all day, but I won't." Harry responds.  
"I could get plowed all day. Why not do it?" Draco asks. Harry reaches out and grabs something.  
"Let me show you." Harry takes the brick and starts beating Draco's head. Draco tries the scream, but mostly just gargles. Harry watches Draco's tiny Tim go limp, then Harry's does the same.

Harry reaches out and grasps Draco's swollen belly.  
"At least I'll always have this part of you." Harry whispers. He'll need to work quick to cut the little guy out.

**Author's Note:**

> As of now 10 people have accidentally clicked the kudos button. I can only guess that most of you don't want to open your eyes as you try to close this disaster. Sorry guys.


End file.
